What You Shouldn't Do At Hollywood Arts
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: So you got accepted into Hollywood Arts. Yay for you but do you know what not to do? Thank You Curly1221 for the idea!:
1. Rule 1

**Hey people! So my cousin Curly1221 has been telling my about this one Harry Potter Fic she has been reading called 200 Things I'm Not Allowed to Do at Hogwarts by selenehekate. So shout outs to those two! This is funny and all, it's things you aren't allowed to do at Hollywood Arts. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Rule #1:Do NOT touch any of Jade West's Scissors:**

Jade West loves her scissors. She likes the way they sound and how they cut. But one mistake anyone can easily make is if you touched any of them.

"Hey Jade, I like your scissors on your locker."

"Don't touch them." She snapped. She walked over to her locker and made sure that every pair of scissors was there on her black locker. She knew every pair, she knows how they all sound and how they cut. No one knows why she likes scissors so much but hey it's Jade West. She likes creepy things like dead animals, Vampire moth bite…whatever you wanna call it. Sinjin made the mistake of sitting on one of her scissors. That was not a good day for either.

_Sinjin was minding his own business as usual, just trying to get anyone to talk to him. Just then Jade West came charging at him. Oh how his heart skipped a beat. He thought finally Jade wanted to talk to him. Was it about school? Or about my collection of teeth? _

_ "SINJIN!" she yelled. _

_ "Yes my Jade?" he asked ever so happily. She glared at him showing him a pair of her many scissors. _

_ "What's wrong with these pair of scissors?" she asked. Sinjin took a look at them very closely and shrugged. _

_ "I-I don't know… what is wrong with them?" he asked. She showed him the point. _

_ "You sat on my scissors…NOW THEY WON'T SCISS!" She yelled. Before Sinjin could take a better look at them Jade stormed off but before she just turned around and glared at him with her icy blue eyes. "No one touches my scissors." She said as she ran off. Sinjin was still standing with his mouth gaping wide open. _

_ "Oh Jade." He said._

So lesson learned. If you want to unleash the anger of Jade then touch her scissors. But if you actually fear for your life and want to see next week, staying away from her lovely scissors is highly recommended.

**Like it? Hate it? Review tell me what you think!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina~**


	2. Rule 2

**Yay you liked the first chapter! Hahaha or more like first rule…haha anyways! Here we go.**

**I don't own victorious **

**Rule #2: Do Not Steal Lane's Lotion:**

Lane, the school guidance counselor. He is there to help students in their social problems. He is also a choreographer. Lane sure is a good man but when you come and take a bottle of lotion from his extensive lotion collection he gets…angry. He loves his lotion and sure he likes to share his lotion with everyone but only sharing, nothing more though.

_Lane loves his job. He gets to work with students and he helps and solves their problems. He likes lotion a lot. Like a lot a lot. So after a long discussion with Jade and Sinjin (Apparently Jade is really mad at Sinjin for sitting on her beloved scissors.) he walked over to his swingy chair and sighed. _

_ "Being a guidance counselor can be hard work." He said to himself as he reached for his lavender scented lotion. Nothing was there. "What?" he yelled. He franticly looked around his office but nothing was there. "Where is my lotion?" he asked. He bolted out of his office and went to ask around to see if anyone "accidentally walked away with his lotion." He asked everyone. Cat, Robbie, Beck, Andre, Tori even Luther the janitor. No one had seen his lotion. It finally got to the end of the day and he was sitting in his office listening to Jade and Tori arguing yet again. Just then Sinjin walked in the room. _

_ "Lane." He said. He pulled out a bottle of lotion from his backpack. "I accidentally took this on accident." He said. Lane glared at him as he snatched his lotion away. "Oh hi Jade." Smiled Sinjin. _

_ "Sinjin!" yelled Lane signaling to leave the room. _

_ "Crossing off!" he said leaving. Lane was just happy he had his lotion. _

So unless you want to get crummy advice and guidance when you are having drama or just a bad day, don't take Lane's lotion. The man takes his moisturizers really seriously.

**Well that was another chapter! I hoped you liked that! Tell me what you think! And question: What is the worst thing you can do at Hollywood Arts? I might use it as a rule!**

**Review!**

**Peace~Love~Pink!**


	3. Rule 3

**I don't own Victorious,**

**Rule #3: Do Not Ask Trina Vega How She Got Into Hollywood Arts:**

Trina Vega. Sister of the talented Tori Vega. Trina has no talent and is somehow in the school for people with talent. She can't sing (her voice makes you deaf) she can't dance ( She has two left feet) and she can't act (she just cant.) so if you ask her how she go into Hollywood Arts, she won't give you an answer.

_Trina Vega just finished singing "Make it Shine." And everyone just had a scared, annoyed and disgusted look on their face. _

_ "So?" she asked smiling. "How amazing was I?" she asked everyone. Everyone mumbled and whispered among their self's. _

_ "She was so bad." They said. "My ears are bleeding can someone call an ambulance?" they asked. Trina was just happy that she gave her peers a performance they will never forget. Sure if you consider always remember the day you went deaf. Everyone left the room. _

_ "Trina how on earth did you even get into this school? You are talentless and ugh." They said. _

_ "What? WHAT!" She yelled . "I am the most talented person in this school! If you must know big time Hollywood producers line up at my door begging me to sign with them." She yelled at she stomped out the door. All people want to know is how she got here. _

Trina can kick your butt karate style so ask her how she got in the school and your new best friends may be a pair of crutches. Sure she's untalented but just don't ask. Just ignore.


	4. Rule 4

**I don't own Victorious or Justin Beiber and the Justin Bieber dolls. Ok I don't even have one… trust me. **

**Rule #4: Do Not Cut Beck Oliver's Hair Without His Consult Because Most Likely He is Going To Say No**

Beck Oliver is like the teen heartthrob at Hollywood Arts. He is handsome and sweet and just amazing. (Enough with the fan girl awing.) he also has the best hair. No its not multicolored, its…how you say it "fluffy." And apparently people like fluffy, Beckett (Beck as his friends call him) maintains his fluffy hair by a quality shampoo and conditioner (that's what we heard and cannot really independently verify.) Beck does not enjoy people getting all up in his hair (literally) and would HATE if anyone would to take a pair of scissors (Jade West see Chapter one) and cut part of his hair. For what you may ask? Oh you know the usual cloning, selling, heck even replacing the hair of your Justin Bieber doll with Beck's hair. He likes his hair and would appreciate if you don not tamper with it.

_All Robbie wants is for people to like him. He wishes he could be like Beck. Girls just throw themselves on him. Its his hair! That's what Robbie concluded. He wanted hair like Becks so much that he would go to the barbers and ask for a treatment to get hair like Beck's. They told him to take a picture of his friend's hair and to show them next time he goes and gets his hair cut. Why just a picture? He thought. Why not a sample. He walked over to the IHOS. (The international house of scissors) which was by the way Jade's locker. He notices that one is missing. Oh well Jade must have taken one off to polish it. He slowly and quietly up to Beck. Then he noticed Trina Vega. Talentless, conceded sister of Tori Vega (We will come to the Vega sisters later.) She pulls out a bottle of lotion that he recently saw in Lane's office and a pair of scissors from Jade's locker as it seems and inched forward. Robbie stayed behind and watched. Beck felt someone brushing his hair and he quickly turned around to find Trina. _

_ "TRINA!" he yelled. _

_ "Hey gorgeous." She smiled. Beck looked at her shocked. "What's wrong pretty boy?" asked Trina sweetly. Everyone knows Trina has had a crush on Beck for a while. _

_ "Why were you trying to cut my hair?" he asked. _

_ "Well- you see-" Trina began and Beck saw something in her hand. _

_ "That's Lane's lotion…" he said. Trina shuffled around "Why do you need Lane's lotion to cut my hair?" he asked. _

_ "Doesn't hurt to moisturize!" said Trina defensively. Beck also noticed the pair of scissors in her hand. He knew those scissors. _

_ "Aren't those Jade's-"Beck said as he was cut off by Jades yelling. _

_ "MY SCISSORS!" She huffed and tuned to see Trina holing a pair of scissors. Lane was also with her and saw Trina's choice of lotion. _

_ "THAT'S MY LOTION!" He said. Beck smiled. This goes to show not to mess with his hair or else everything will backfire. _

Beck is a cool guy and will have your back if you need it, unless you have history with trying to "sample" his hair. Want Beck Oliver to be friends with you and think you are cool? Don't cut his hair.

**This was one of my favorite ones to write. My favorite characters are Beck and Trina. (Yes I ship Brina Don't judge.) **

**And thank you everyone for your ideas I will defiantly use them! Especially one that kept on coming up with Sikowitz and his coconuts. So keep on reviewing!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina!**


	5. Rule 5

**Ok a lot of you really liked this idea so here it is!**

**I don't own Victorious**

**Rule #5: Do Not Steal Sikowitz's coconuts:**

Ah Sikowitz. A famous name throughout the halls of Hollywood Arts. He is an acting teacher who takes pride in his students. According to his students, he is a "wacky yet fun teacher." Everyone has that one thing that they call theirs and hate people do be around (For Example, Jade West and her scissors, Lane the Guidance consoler and his lotions and Beck Oliver and his hair. See rules 1,2 and 4 for further detail.) for Sikowitz, its coconuts. Yes the little tropical fruit from some exotic place like Hawaii and Ohio can make one man so happy.

_ "All right, your assignment tonight is too see people's reaction to sudden actions." Said Sikowitz as his improv class was leaving for the day. Sikowitz goes to the back of the room where he keeps his coconuts and finds nothing. "Good Gandhi!" he cried. "Where are my coconuts?" he asked as he scratched his almost hairless head trying to remember the location of his beloved coconuts. Nope not in the classroom. Must be either in the black box or anywhere else in the school. Sikowitz walked around the school being greeted by students of his but he had his mind set. To find the culprit of the missing coconuts. He looked everywhere. "Ugh now I can't get anymore because I exceeded my legal amount." He said (Yes in a perfect world anyone can buy as many coconuts as the heart's desire but in the real world, lawyers who threaten to sue Sikowitz put a limit on how many he can buy per month. Something about the fear of "public safety." Oh well though right?) He didn't know where else to look so he went into Lane's office to see Sinjin and Trina. _

_ "Good now imagine the coconuts are the person you need to take your anger out on." Said Lane. _

_ "STOP! YOU ARE WASTING PERFECTLY GOOD COCONUTS!" Yelled Sikowitz. _

_ "But we'll give them back." Said Lane. That is until Trina smashed her's causing coconut milk to be all over Lane's carpet. _

_ "THAT'S FOR STEALING BECK FROM ME JADE!" she yelled. Sinjin stood up angrily. _

_ "COCOJADE DOES NOT LIKE BEING TREATED LIKE THAT!" He shouted. "Isn't that right Jade?" he asked his coconut. As if on cue Jade walked in to complain about something else to see her face drawn on a coconut. _

_ "Is that me?" she asked angrily. Sinjin toss the coconut to Sikowitz and ran out leaving Jade, Lane, and Trina. Nothing good happens to someone who takes Sikowitz's coconuts because Lane and Trina were forced to explain to Jade why her face was on coconuts. _

When you have Sikowitz as a teacher anything can happen. Hopefully for the good unless you happen to take his coconuts.

**Not the greatest, sorry! Tell me what you think! And I need a rule for Cat. Anyone? And there was hints of Brina….I can do hints of Cabbie if you want (hehe I know a certain person *cough cough curly 1221* would LOVE that!)**

**Review!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina!**


	6. Rule 6

**NEW RULE! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own victorious **

**Rule #6: Do Not Mess With Rex and Call Him a Puppet:**

Rex Powers is…an interesting character if you may. He is not like your average student at Hollywood Arts. He is a puppet. _ Hi its Rex. Takin over this half brained pathetic human who is writing this here rule book. _Can I talk now? _Sure but I'll stay here to make sure you don't mess up. _Umm ok. Where was I. _You were saying how amazing Rex Powers is. _No I wasn't! Was i? Oh well. So Rex is Robbie's best friend. _More like Robbie can't do anything right without Rex. _Yes…right. He can't do anything right without Rex. Rex has a personality bigger than his shoe size and well himself. _Is that a bad thing? Are you trashing my amazing personality? _No… I'm just saying you're not the tallest person ever. So don't mess with Rex because some people have learned their lesson the hard way. _Man! Those people include Robbie, Trina, _Can I just get to the story? _Are there Northridge girls in this story.. _um no.. _Well it's my story and I think I should tell it. Ehm so…_

_Rex Powers is the most amazing person in Hollywood Arts. He is handsome, popular, and everyone loves him. One day Rex became the king of Hollywood Arts and banished people like Jade, cold blooded, she wolf found in your local grocery store. So that day I, the amazing Rex got all my girls from Northridge and _OK so how is this getting to the point? Can't I take over? Please? _No! let me tell my tale. _NO! YOU ARE A PUPPET AND YOU CANT DO A THING TO ME! *smack* OW! You smacked me! _Yes! For calling me a puppet. Lesson to all you folk out there. Don't mess with Rex. _Yes don't mess with Rex. (Ow I can't believe this.)

**Like it? **_**You better have liked it. **_**REX! LEAVE! So anyways review and tell me what you think!**

**Peace~Love~Pink~Brina!**


	7. Rule 7

**Sup! I got this idea well it just came to me… lol I hope you like it. ;) Its really random so…if its not good…oh well. **

**We bring Jade Back! I know I need to do Andre and Tori and Rex and Robbie… BUT IM STUCK. Tori is miss perfect so nothing gets her mad. Andre doesn't really not tolerate anything. Robbie is a somewhat push over and Cat is just Cat. **

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS BUT I DO OWN A LOT OF PINK ITEMS. **

**Rule #7: Do NOT place a bet with Jade:**

Jade West is back. Why you may ask? _Because a lot of things bother me. _Yes.. I have Jade herself with me. (I hope I don't end up getting smacked. I still have a bruise.) So yes Jade West, is good at making the most embarrassing bets and winning them. _That's true. Wanna see? _ Umm no thanks Jade…I think I'm good. _Fine. Chicken. _NO! NO NO NO! I AM NO CHICKEN. Well ehm time to get back to where I was. So Jade is good at making people look bad so making a bet with her is risky chizz. Take Robbie and Andre for example. They bet Jade in a game of poker and lost so they were forced to do the hammer time dance. Never a good thing when Jade had the power to determine when you dance. _Yes yes that was good power. HEY! I bet that you can't run to the park and back in under twenty minutes. _What do you mean? The park is like three minutes away no problem. But I don't wanna place a bet with you. So back to the explaining. _What do you have bad knees? _ No…it's just that I don't wanna run. _Yes because you are going to lose. _ OK YOU KNOW WHAT. NO! Don't mess with Jade's power of winning bets. _Because you are bound to lose like this looser. _OK thank you Jade! Ugh note to self no more special guests… Ever….

**HEY END OF THE CHAPTER… I NEED YOU my amazing readers. To go check out the TOPEZ AWARDS. Made by I-Am-Not-A-Smiley-Person, Gothic Guitars and Silver Rose and Smiley Face Nicasio here is the link. So go and nominate your favorite your favorite victorious Fics! .net/forum/The_Topaz_Awards_2012/108350/**

**Peace! LOVE~pink! I LOVE BRINA**


	8. Rule 8

**It's the one has been dying to read. CAT VALENTINEE! THANKS FOR ALL THE IDEAS!**

**I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS. **

**Rule #8: Do not "offend" Cat:**

Cat Valentine. She is the one with the red hair… and the crazy brother. She is sometime confused at people's comments. She can understand English don't worry, but sometimes you wish you had a English to Cat dictionary just to understand her little random outside thoughts. Just whatever you do. DON'T "OFFEND HER."

_Cat Valentine was on her Pearpad laughing at her talking Reggie app. _

_ "Hehehe, HELLO." She said in a gruff voice as the animated Rooster mocked her. _

_ "Hi Cat." Said Robbie smiling at his friend… his GOOD friend. _

_ "Oh Hi Robbie!" smiled Cat. "Look! Reggie says hi." She laughed. Robbie nodded and sat with her. Oh yea. Rex was present as well. _

_ "Ugh why here?" he asked. "Why next to this deranged red head?" he yelled. _

_ "Rex be nice." Yelled Robbie. Cat looked at him strangely. "Oh I was just telling Rex that people need to be nice. Then everyone will like you instead of hating you." Said Robbie without thinking. _

_ "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOST TO MEAN?" Cat yelled. Rex laughed as Tori and Andre came to see what Cat was freaking out about this time. _

"_What? What did I say?" asked Robbie. _

_ "Oh I don't know." Laughed Cat as she went to go put in a dollar in the punch machine just for the fun of pushing a button. _

You see? If you anger Cat and ask why she got upset she will never tell you. And then that will always be in the back of your mind until well for a long time and the sad part is like the answer to how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop the world may never know. Yes my friends Cat Valentine is quite a person…

**I hoped you liked that because I think it sucked. Just tell me. WHOS NEXT? I MAY have a "special guest…" **

**REVIEW!  
>Peace~Love~Pink~Brina<strong>


	9. Rule 9

**I'm back! Hahahaha! Here are more rules about Hollywood Arts:) I don't own anything. Oh yea changed my pen name lol and VERY IMORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM!**

**I don't own Victorious.**

**Rule #9: Do not make fun of Andre's music.**

Andre Harris is all about music. He loves it and is always writing songs. He takes his music really seriously and hates it if he people thinks he is not professional. So it's important not to make fun or question his music.

_Andre was near the stairs like every day. He was with Tori Vega showing her the new song wrote with his keyboard. _

_ "I really like it." Tori smiled. _

_ "Really?" Andre asked. Tori nodded and looked over the lyrics. Trina, Tori's not as talented older sister walked up to the two screeching the song Andre was just singing. _

_ "It was a good song Andrew." Trina said as she ran off to find Beck Oliver…you know the deal by now with her and him. Robbie and Cat joined them as Andre showed them the song and at the last note Rex began laughing. "Just like when you were in the diddlybops." He reminded him. _

_ "Rex!" Tori scolded. Rex just continued laughing and trashing Andre's song. Andre felt angered…and just said nothing but grabbed Rex and stuffed him in Cat's backpack. _

_ "Don't bring up the Diddlybops." Andre huffed. Cat giggled as she walked off with Robbie as Rex was in her bag. _

_ "Trina just leave me alone!" The remaining two heard Beck say as he quickly walked away from Trina. _

_ "NO! YOU LOVE ME! Andrew write a love song I can sing for Beck. Oh Beck come back!" Trina yelled as she ran after Beck. _

And another thing… don't mention the Diddlybops to Andre and well everyone. That is something that will not be retold anytime soon.

**Done! I hoped you liked the chapter! And for those who are looking for something to read…**

**Go to Randomania! Check it out! Link's on my profile so go see it! It's a place where anything goes! **

**Peace~Love~Pink~BRINA!**


End file.
